The Eye Of Ra
by CorvidQueen
Summary: Well everyone else is doing one. Why not me too? And uber shameless plug! R Abandoned
1. Disclaimer

The Eye Of Ra 

Yes! It's another shameless plug! I always do shameless plugs, especially when there's a hot guy involved. Anywho, I don't own anyone from Pirates of The Caribbean anymore more than the rest of you blokes do, but I DO own Chels Anni because she is me ^_^;;; Sooo, read and enjoy I suppose, or don't enjoy, I don't own you either. 


	2. All Aboard Who's Going Aboard

William Turner muttered as he pounded the blade of a sword...a sword he should have been finished with at least three times already but whos owner was being very difficult. Ever since his marriage to Elizabeth Swan, more and more of the more socially "upstanding" members of society had been requesting his services. 

And he hated it. 

More than once he had wanted to throw caution to the wind, grab Elizabeth and set sail wherever the wind carried them for as long as there was sea to be sailed. 

"Having a bad day mate?" 

Will jumped at the voice in his ear, mallet raised in defense as he spun to face- 

"Jack!" 

The pirate grinned broadly at the black smith, swaying slightly as he ducked out the way in case Will decided to take a swing at him anyway. 

"I don't want to imagine what the sword did to deserve that kind of a beating, but I'm sure it was heinous......whatever it was." The captain added as an afterthought, tilting forward slightly before regaining an almost upright posture. "But how have you been William?" 

"Busy." He said, gesturing about his shop. "What are you doing back in Port Royal? They'll hang you for sure if they catch you." 

"Never. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." The pirate grunted indignantly, waving one hand dismissively. "And I have business in Port Royal if you must know." 

"Business? With who?" He asked, brow furrowed incredulously. 

What man would do business with one of the most wanted pirates to sail the Caribbean? 

"You." 

Will found himself momentarily speechless, blinking as he placed his mallet back on the anvil. 

"Pardon?" 

"I have an adventure for you. It involves girls, rum, treasure, and trickery. What do you say to that?" 

"Jack-" 

"Did I mention the rum?" The rouge cut in, not allowing Will to say no just yet. "Come on mate, think of it! Just one more adventure with your 'ol buddy Jack. Savvy?" 

Will's brow furrowed once more as he hesitated. Could he just up and leave? He had dreamt of it, longed for it, wished for it....and now here was his chance. Jack sobered as he sensed his chance, stepping closer to the young black smith. 

"My first mates taken ill, I only mean to, borrow, you until he's back on 'is feet. You'll be back before you're missed, I promise." 

Wondering fingers drifted imploringly across William's chest and the black smith caught his hands. 

"All right Jack." 

The pirate grinned that cocky half-drunken smirk that always put Will in good humor no matter what was bothering him....and then a thought struck him. 

"What of Elizabeth?" 

"Bring her with!" Jack answered, turning away from him with a slight flourish. 

"Bring her where?" 

Both men turned to see Elizabeth standing beside the donkey with a smile and a cocked eyebrow. 

"Well?" 

"An adventure love. We leave at sundown, meet me at the docks." Jack answered, tipping his hat before exiting through the window Will assumed he had entered through, leaving Will to deal with his wife. 

"An adventure?" 

"I can explain-" 

"It sounds like fun! Where do you think we're going?" The women smiled, crossing the floor to stand beside him. 

Will, for the third time, found himself taken aback. 

"You're ok with this?" 

"Of course, aren't you? To tell the truth, I've been pining after an adventure for months. You have too, I see it in the way you look at the ocean." She answered simply, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. 

William shook his head. 

"So adventure it is. Yo ho." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As promised, the duo met Jack at the docks, rowing in silence to where the Black Pearl had anchored well off shore. 

"Will! And Miss Swan." Mr.Gibbs added almost distastefully, his broad grin faulting only for a moment as they were hoisted aboard. "It's good to see you again, the both of you." 

"It's good to see you too Gibbs, only it's Mrs.Turner now." She said sweetly, knowing the moment she turned her back- 

"It's bad luck-" 

"Don't worry Gibbs, I've just the thing to counter it..or we will." The pirate cut him off, nodding to some other crewman. "Show them to their quarters. I'll see you two after you're settled." 

William watched as Jack swaggered across the deck, calling out orders and he smiled. Leaving Elizabeth to unpack the few things they had brought along, Will found his way to the helm. 

"So Jack, what's the treasure?" 

"50,000 pounds in bounty, twice that if you find the right bidder." He answered as offhandedly as if he were mentioning the weather. "Our quarry is a little trinket called "the eye of ra". Some Egyptian contraption, made of gold, ivory, silver, and obsidian, impeccable in its make, and with the ability to predict the death of whomever its wearer bids it to. Some think it even brings it about once the prediction is made." 

"And you know where it is?" 

"No, but I know where to find the person who does." 

"And where is that?" 

"Tortuga." 

"To-Tortuga?! We can't take Elizabeth to Tortuga!" Will sputtered, Jack peering at him with the expression of someone who was only mildly surprised that he protested. "Tortuga is no place for a lady." 

"Hmm. I suppose you're right. But it's too late now." Jack said. "She can stay on board, it shouldn't take that long-" 

"She will most certainly not!" 

Jack bowed his head to consult his compass as Elizabeth mounted the last step, rounding on her husband. 

"William Turner, what do you think I am?! Some helpless house maiden? I've rescued the both of you on more than one occasion!" She raged but Will didn't back down. 

"You don't know Tortuga, I can't let you go." 

"It's all right mate." Jack interjected as he closed his compass and curbed the brewing storm between the two before it became a full fledged gale. "I'll keep an eye out for her and you'll keep two, savvy?" 

It took a few more minutes of convince before William acquiesced, but he had the distinct feeling he would live to regret it. 


	3. Not your average strumpet

"My god, what _is_ this place?" 

Jack laughed as they skirted a brawl and meandered past a gathering of strumpets who all called imploringly after Jack. Gun shots sounded in regular intervals and men flew out of windows, lewd whistles and comments following Elizabeth as William slipped a protective arm about her shoulders with a grimace. 

"This, my dear Elizabeth, is home!" Jack grinned as he nodded to a tavern. "Welcome to Tortuga." 

Elizabeth was beginning to regret demanding she be allowed to tag along as they made their way through the raucous bar. Jack sashayed through like there was nothing wrong at all, ducking thrown bottles and wrestling men towards the back where the shy giggles and slurred words of prostitutes and drunken pirates took precedents...much to Elizabeth's mortification. 

"Come come dear and help me get drinks. You're a shoe in for a free round." Jack said once they found a free table, cowing Elizabeth back to the bar before either she or Will could protest. 

Will frowned, looking once about at the "happy couples" before sinking into a seat to wait for the duo to return. Jack would watch her....right? Before he could think to follow them, a voice in his left ear made him forget everything. 

"Hey there sailor, why so glum?" 

William looked up at the silky smooth tone that caressed his ears and found himself completely disarmed by the girlish smile that was beamed down at him by a young women. Her hair was black and loosely curled, falling lightly down her back and bangs framing her tanned face, eyes a violet brown in the poor lightning of the tavern. Her dress was not nearly half as scandalous as the rest, but she didn't need it. She was gorgeous.....and currently seated in his lap. 

"Give me one night love, and you'll never be sad again." She winked as she rested her temple on his shoulder with an innocent smile that made him want to say yes to whatever it was she wanted which was obvious enough. 

Her touch was feather light on his face and across his neck, lips soft as they brushed his ear... 

"What do you say mate?" 

Her voice was low, barely a whisper. He slowly pulled his ear from her eager lips, turning to answer- 

"William Turner!" 

He jumped, neck twanging from whiplash as he turned to face a seething Elizabeth who was standing beside him, Jack grinning stupidly as he took a seat across from them, setting the two drinks he had been carrying down on the table top. Elizabeth still held her's in shaking hands, Jack eyeing them almost mournfully as they began to spill. The girl cocked an eyebrow as she looked to her before turning to face Jack and smiling broadly. 

"Captain Jack Sparrow, the last I heard of you, you had been robbed of the Black Pearl and left for dead on some god forsaken spit of sand." She said, arms wrapping purposefully about Will's neck as she ignored Liz's seething glares and sputtering fury. "I told you not to trust Barbossa, but what does a stupid little strumpet know? So kind of you to live long enough to give me the pleasure of telling you ' I told you so'. What brings you back to Tortuga?" 

"The rum, what else?" He answered smoothly, taking a swig from his mug and eyeing Elizabeth who seemed to be getting over her shock....and ready to rip the girl apart with her bare hands. 

"I take it he's yours then?" She asked, notting to William who was looking from her to Liz and doing his best to seem helpless. 

"Aye, he's mine-" 

"You dirty harlot, kindly get your hands off my husband!" Liz raged, finally slamming down her two mugs on the table and spilling half of their contents across the top, Jack flinching as he watched the liquor flow quietly towards the edge and drip onto the floor. If he hadn't been sure he'd only incur Elizabeth's wrath, he would have slurped it up. 

"And spoken for." Was the girl's almost wistful response, lips turned up in half a smile as she kissed William's cheek. "Pity, your loss." 

Elizabeth was nearly beside herself, grabbing the girl's wrist, Jack reaching forward to warn her off but the girl was to fast. Within the blink of an eye, she had Elizabeth pinned face down across the table, left arm bent severely behind her back. 

"Hands to yourself if you want to keep them love." She said sweetly, but her dark eyes were sharp as she threw her somewhat roughly into Will who had begun to rise to his wife's aid and slipping into Jack's vacant lap, grabbing one of the mugs Jack had set down (and was therefor still delightfully full) to drink. 

"Are you all right?" William asked as Liz glared across the table at the girl who was chugging down what had obviously been her drink in the first place while Jack watched on in something close to awe. 

"I'm fine." Liz snarled, standing and straightening her clothes as the strumpet slammed her empty mug down on the table with a very un-lady like belch. 

"I forgot you could do that." Jack said and she smirked, gripping one of the braids that adorned his chin gently with her teeth. "Now now, business before pleasure." 

"But my business is pleasure Jack, you should know that better than anyone." She countered seductively, tapered fingers slipping into his shirt. "Are you still ticklish?" 

"You're the only one I'll ever let take advantage of me, but I _need_ you to focus for a minute." He half giggled as he slapped her hands away. "What can you tell me about the eye of Ra?" 

"It doesn't exist, trust me, I've looked." She said simply, turning off as quickly as she had turned on, reaching for another mug. 

"Chel's, you owe this to me." Jack said, pushing the drink out of her reach as he wrapped a restraining arm about her waist. 

She frowned and he groaned, fingers light against the side of her chin as he guided her lips to his. It was startling the affection that went into that kiss, clearly it went beyond just "business". Will and Elizabeth looked to one another, feeling decidedly forgotten. The girl was blushing when Jack pulled away and he smirked. 

"So what do you say? You pack a few things and meet us at the docks in three hours, take us to the eye of ra, share in the prophets, and return to Tortuga a bit richer. Savvy?" 

"You don't fight fair Jack." She sighed, kissing him once before standing to go. 

He caught her by the wrist, head held aside as he cocked an eyebrow. 

"Give it back." 

"But Jack, I got it fair and square!" 

"All of it Chels." 

Fuming, she placed both Will and Elizabeth's wedding rings, Will's purse and earring, as well as three of Jack's rings on the table with a slight huff before turning to go again. 

"_All_ of it." 

She moaned, placing Jack's purse, three more of his rings, Elizabeth's necklace, and Will's dagger on the table top before turning to go for a third time- and being held back. 

"What?! That's all of it, I swear!" 

"You can keep this one." 

She blushed again as Jack slipped one of his rings onto her finger, smiling shyly at him before disappearing. Jack watched until he was sure she was gone before turning to Liz and Will. 

"Lesson one, they may be whores but they're not stupid and they're very good at what they do. They are pirates after all. And lesson two, Chels Anni is the best. She's robbed me near blind at least twice already, could have made off with the Pearl once if she was the sailing type." He said, Liz growling under her breath. 

"You used me as bait." Will frowned and Jack offered only a knowing smile as Liz cut in. 

"So she's the only one that knows where this 'eye of ra' is?" She demanded as Jack reached for his glass. 

"If she doesn't, she knows where to go to find out. That's why I gave her three hours." He answered, lifting his glass to his lips-and finding it already empty. "How does she do that?!" 

"She's a pirate." Will supplied weakly, Liz snarling at him. 

Jack only grinned. 


End file.
